Minharath
A noble Kalashtar Paladin following The Path of Light , and survivor of the Dark Lord encounter. He serves as one of the few defenders of the group, and welcomes his place on the frontlines. His divine talents have proven invaluable for the group both in and out of combat as they seek to gather the hearts of the world . His dashing good looks have earned him ample female attention. Personal History Minharath hails from a quiet temple in the mountains surrounding a diverse mainland empire. It was there he was trained in the arts of war and, more importantly, the arts of peace. Even at a young age, Minharath showed a deep connection to il-Yannah , and thus sought to wield her power as a Paladin. Through his early years of spiritual meditation and martial training, the calm of relative peace sustained. On a day like any other, the world would heave in a guttural, nauseating lurch of darkness; an unnerving event that the worldly attuned elders and Minharath himself would be unable to ignore. Darkness was coming, and it would have to be stopped. The peaceful Kalashtar are under no illusions to the permanence of peace; they live in a world beguiled by greed, pride, lust, and all such faucets of malevolence. As such, Minharath set off towards The Island Of with all the determination and vigor characteristic of a young man who has yet to experience the woes of combat. Full of expectations to purge whatever scourge dares challenges the sanctity of his cause, Minharath couldn't imagine being away from his people more than a few weeks at best. After several days of travel, Minharath reached The Island Of with little incident, and made his way towards the city of Mos Einsam, where the subtle embrace of darkness seemed to emanate from. It was here he met a ragtag group of adventures, some of which did not know it at the time. Friends and Family Talents and Powers As a Kalashtar, Minharath is a telepath, and thus is always acutely aware of his surroundings. His psionic prowess allows others to use his mind as a bridge, facilitating telepathic communication between nearby allies. As a devout follower of The Path of Light, Minharath has striven for both mental and physical excellence throughout his training, and thus he fights with martial power as well as divine. His fighting style epitomizes protecting allies directly by preventing harm from coming their way, but should that fail Minharath can restore life to wounded allies with a single touch. Personality Minharath seeks to abolish the plaguing darkness from the land, and from the hearts of its people, by way of the Great Light . In battle he is a compassionate shield unto his allies, seeking to protect them and innocent lives by any means. Very charismatic, though humble and serene, he remains calm and collected in the face of danger. At times, his pious nature gets the better of him, and the Paladin's graceful countenance turns to one of divine fury. Category:Adventurers Category:Player Characters Category:Important Characters